High-end stereo products in the market today require the user to sit in one small “sweet spot” for optimal stereo imaging and spatial realism. If the consumer moves even from the left side of the sofa to the right side, the listening experience changes drastically. To experience truly immersive sound, the ambience, and the spatial cues of a live musical performance, the consumer must install complicated and expensive acoustic treatment in the listening room.